1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for operating an audiovisual (AV) system which comprises an amplifier, a display monitor, a television tuner, a video tape recorder (VTR), a compact disc player, loudspeakers, and other components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audiovisual systems are now in wide use among consumers. The audiovisual systems comprise an amplifier, a display monitor, a television tuner, a video tape recorder (VTR), a compact disc player, loudspeakers, and other components, for example. These audiovisual system components have output terminals for outputting video signals and audio signals, the output terminals being connected to a selector through cables. The selector also has video and audio signal output terminals which are coupled to video and audio signal input terminals of the display monitor, the VTR, and the amplifier through cables.
The selector operates to supply video and/or audio signals from a selected one of the components to another selected component for displaying a video image and/or reproducing audible sounds. For example, when the user manually operates the selector to select the compact disc player, the audio signal from the compact disc player is supplied to the amplifier by the selector. When the VTR is selected through manual operation of the selector, the video and audio signals from the VTR are supplied to the display monitor and the amplifier, respectively, by the selector. Upon manual selection of the television tuner with the selector, the video signal from the television tuner is supplied to the display monitor and the audio signal from the television tuner is supplied to the amplifier. The audio signal supplied to the amplifier is amplified and supplied to the loudspeakers which then reproduces audible sounds. The video signal fed to the display monitor is displayed as a video image on the screen of the display monitor. Therefore, the user of the audiovisual system can watch the displayed image while listening to the sounds radiated from the loudspeakers. With the use of the audiovisual system, the user is able to enjoy displayed video images or television broadcasts reproduced with a lot of presence.
To watch a television broadcast, for example, the power switch of the display monitor is turned on, then the power switch of the amplifier is turned on, and thereafter the power switch of the selector is turned on. Then, a television mode is selected by a selection switch on the selector, the power switch of the television tuner is turned on, and the television tuner is operated on to select a desired television station.
To reproduce video images on the VTR, the power switch of the display monitor is turned on, then the power switch of the amplifier is turned on, and thereafter the power switch of the selector is turned on. Then, a VTR mode is selected by the selection switch on the selector, the power switch of the VTR is turned on, and a playback switch on the VTR is turned on to place the VTR in a playback mode.
To play back a compact disc on the compact disc player, the power switch of the amplifier is turned on, then the power switch of the selector is turned on, and thereafter a compact disc player mode is selected by the selection switch on the selector. The power switch of the compact disc player is turned on, and a playback switch on the compact disc player is turned on to select a playback mode thereof.
As described above, the conventional audiovisual systems have required the user to carry out a complex process, which involves many manual steps, until video images and sounds are actually reproduced by the systems. Consequently, the user has found it cumbersome to operate on the audiovisual system.